New Alliances
by pikeman900
Summary: Hermione whats someone to protect Harry and when her wish comes true what will she do, Harry also wishes for Hermione to be protect and when his wish comes true he finds more than he bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own none of the Harry Potter characters and all that other happy horse shit but I do own the majority of the ideas I put them in.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( A New Alliance )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Harry Potter and co. had been about to start their 7th year in Hogwarts with the threat of Voldemort ever closer Harry had to be on his toes most of the time. It was just a month before school started and they had yet to go and get their school supplies and as a result were very far behind everyone else.

"Mrs. Wealsey can we go to Daigon Alley to get our supplies and books." Harry asked in the most polite tone he could muster.

"Yes Harry dear of course you can let's get going there that why you can have the day to your self, and Hermione." Mrs. Wealsey said a little too suggestively.

"Yea sure Mum." Harry said in a embarrass tone, he and Hermione had gotten quiet close to each other and to their complete and utter surprise Ron could have cared less for he too was in love. But not with someone but rather something...Dark Magic.

"Ok here we go time to head off, let's move everyone." Mrs. Wealsey called

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Daigon Alley)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Ok Harry where do we go first." Hermione asked in a very suggestive voice.

"How about we go to Flourish and Blotts for some alone time." Said Harry in the same suggestive tone.

"Alright lets go, Hey everyone we'll be back we're going shopping alone." Hermione told the others, and everyone gave The Nod behind Harry's back, everyone that went with them knew the plan but Harry. Has they started to walk to Harry all of a sudden started to feel a sense of dread and foreboding but he pushed it off as a nervous reaction to the up coming pleasure.

"Harry what's wrong." Hermione asked, she missed nothing when it comes to Harry because of his sudden mood swings and unpredictable behavior.

"Nothing, just a bad feeling that's all." He said while watching the streets and sky.

"Ok if you say so Harry" Hermione said with worry

They continued walking down the alley way and were about to start up kissing when there was a scream as cold and pain filled as ever prieced the night sky. Harry looked up and saw the mark he was so familiar with, the Dark Mark. As Harry saw the Mark he had an anger and hatred so strong that he started to run to the place the scream emitted from.

"Harry you promised not to put your self in danger no matter what," Hermione yelled after him "no matter what." She said this now more to her self than anyone else. As she said this a dark cloaked figure come forward and kneeled in front of her, Hermione squeaked and drew her wand

"what do you want and who are you." She asked.

"i have come to answer your request to protect thy heir to the throne and his lady, My name be Sara and my brother John is behind you." Sara said still kneeling but as she said this last bit of information Hermione turned around to see if it was true, it was. Behind her was this great mountain of a man, he had muscles that stood out so much that if he moved at all it looked as if the shirt he had on was ready to rip, he had hair much like Harry's but it was much more controlled and a lot longer. It was his eyes, and his height that got Hermione's attention, his eyes were an steel gray color the kind you get from either a server loss of a loved one too many times in his life or he had seen some war action. And his height is what also got notice he was as it seemed was taller than Hagrid and even had a broader in the shoulders. As soon as she saw what kind of wepons he was carrying and promptly feinted.

"I told you older brother you shouldn't have warn those things you know what they do to people." The younger women asked.

"I know but it adds a certain air to me, now I will find the Heir." John said as an answer and then disappeared in to the shadows.

"and I will stay here and protect milady." She said

author's note: So what do you guys think about this I hope you like it it's only my 2nd fanfiction so please read and review.


	2. protecting the Heir

1Disclaimer: Hey thanks for everyone who choose to review. I hope you guys find this one a bit easier to read now that I have Microsoft Word on my computer and not that piece of crap Word Pad, thanks to Call Me Brit and to Hdragon for reviewing once again.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( Protecting the Heir)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Now where the hell to I find him he couldn't have run that far off." John cursed to himself. As John looked down an ally way he saw movement in the shadows.

"Hold the phone what have we here." John whispered he then went to find the source of the movement. As he turned the corner he stopped at the site that he beheld. There sitting on top of a hill was about John had to of said about 500 Death Eaters but what caught his attention was a little figure on the top fighting all of them at once.(A/N look to Alien vs. Predator except it's a hill and not an Aztec place) He took a closer look at who it was a gasped in shock as he saw him, it was Harry fighting them all he was doing quiet good but John knew he couldn't last much longer. John had to admit it though Harry could hold his own in a fight. As John was thinking this though Harry was hit from behind and went to his knees. This made John's protector side come out but just as he was ready to kill the nearest Death Eater the attacks stopped. John then looked to the right and saw what would have made even Dumbledore quake with fear, coming up though the ranks of Death Eaters was a huge Mountain Troll but beside it was a 'thing' that looked more dangerous than the Troll. When he looked though the hood and saw 'its' face he jumped back in surprise. It was Voldemort, at this John was going to fly into the ranks but decided to wait it out once again. As he watched he saw Voldemort raise his wand and Harry started to scream with such pain and sorrow that John had to look away. John had to do something but before he could Voldemort called for someone to be brought up so he decided once again to sit tight. As the Death Eaters parted once again John saw what would be the fuel for his revenge. There standing between to Death Eaters apiece were Hermione and his little sister Sam(sorry about the name change but when my sister read this story she flipped on me and made me change Sara's name to Sam so I had no choice but they are the same person just different names.) They both were in a state of poor health by the looks of it they had been beaten and it looked like they were...

"Those mother fucking bastards, I'll kill them all." John thought as he brought out his most deadly weapon, a huge War Hammer. The head of it was around the size of a small golf cart and the handle of this huge weapon was as think as a 7 year old tree trunk. The name of this weapon was 'Thor' or as known as similar warriors as 'baby Thor' for only those with gods blood in their veins could they wield 'Thor'.

"How are you doing baby its been a while, lets do this one for sis." John cooed to the Hammer. And with this he walked over to the nearest Death Eater and tapped him on the shoulder.

"What do you want Mud blood." he sneered

"For you to say hello to your Master...in hell." John said in a cold voice that could have frozen blood. And with that he upper-cut him in the chin while bringing the War Hammer into his chest sending him over the crowd hitting the Troll straight in the face. All the Death Eaters turned and looked at him, Seeing as though he towered over all them Voldemort saw him.

"Kill him kill the Shadow-Walker!" he screeched and fled to the back. Almost instantly spells were fired only to hit thin air as John was already in the mist of them swinging the Hammer back and forth instantly killing all it touched. As this was happening Harry looked up at the sound of all the noise. He looked up only to look back down as he saw a Mountain of a man ripping Death Eaters in half watching their guys spill on the ground he then promptly through up and pasted out. John saw this happen and was glad he didn't have to see this he had just gotten rid of the last Death Eater between him and harry and quickly kneeled next to him. He checked to make sure he had no injuries that need to be tended to that moment. Which he did, be now was not the time because the Death Eaters were regrouping, so he gently grabbed Harry in his arms so as not to cause more damage. He then walked to where the Death Eaters were holding Hermione and his little sister, Having just seen what he could do the Death Eaters were quaking with fear. So John did the first thing that came to his mind "boo" he said and the Death Eaters shit themselfs and ran with the exception of one.

"So your going to make this hard are you Peter." John said with hate.

"I am ten times stronger than you for my lord has given me a gift." he spat as he waved his hands in the air showing him a ring on each hand.

"These my friend are rings of power. Giving me unlimited power." he said with pride

"Oh good this shall be interesting than shouldn't Peter." John said putting harry down next to the other two.

"We'll make a bet then if I win I take the 'children' to my master." Peter drawled

"And if I win you come with me to azkaban and admit that it was you and not sursis that killed you and those people." John said cooly

"Your on troll prepare to die"

"Now what are the rules my hasty friend" John asked getting ready

"Only two rules one no magic and two no using your ablities" Peter said thinking he had already won

"Deal lets begin" with that John lunged at Peter swinging a fist at his face but Peter with his rings put up his hand and grabbed the fist. John to say the least was shocked. 'Um those rings are very powerful this should be good.' so he brought his hand to Peter's throat and started squeezing with all his might. As Peter look shocked he did the same to John. It was a stale mate. The harder one squeezed the other did the same, 'oh fuck if I don't do something we're both going to pass out. But what if I...' He then did something he was taught to do he let go of his oppenents throat and upper cut Peter in the chin that sent him in to a huge oak splitting it in half and hitting the ground unconsience.

"now to grab the Heir and his friend, sis, and him." John said while walking to the fallen Peter he bent down to see if he was still breathing but he heard something. "goodbyeoldfoe" he knew what he was saying and closed his eyes waiting for it to come. "advana kanda" the spell hit him in the chest throwing him back a good 20 or 30 feet. Laughing Peter went do stand and walked over to were Harry and point his wand. "good bye Harry Potter, advana kan……"


	3. Chapter 3

1A/n: Thanks for all of you who had reviewed I really loved reading them. And just so you know I suck at spelling but now I have my trusty copy of the order of the phoenix to learn to spell the things I need. Thanks again and hope you enjoy.

disclaimer: I own none of the harry potter characters I merely own the settings I put them in.

Recap: "good bye, Harry Potter. Advana Kandva."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Protecting the Heir part 2)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Oh Peter do you think you can kill me that easily." John said in an sick kind of voice that held pain and hatred.

"No...NO you cant be alive that was suppose to kill you or anyone for that matter." Peter said while beginning to shake and drain of color.

"Well im here and now im really going to kill you no more Azkaban for you my friend." John said walking toward Peter while call for his Hammer.

"No...no...no" Peter stammered and promptly feinted.

"Good now to try and carry him and the others."john said bending down only to shoot back up in pain. "Ow dam he got me good better use magic. But were to put them."

"Ho ho hold it right there your not going any were with them." said the halting voice of Dumbledore he was quite shaken from what he just saw but was not backing down.

"Oh and who's...going...to" John said at a length.

"John is that you" dumbledore stammered

"Yes but I'll explain later but we must get them," john said pointing to Harry and the others. "To safety." Dumbledore nodded and said to take them to the Burrow.

"I promise I'll explain later old friend later." John said quietly as he disappeared to the Burrow

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((the Burrow))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Where do I put them" John asked a very upset Mrs. Weasley

"Put them in that room dear." She said while going to get Hogwarts school nurse

"Good now to heal them and get some rest I'm so tired" John muttered while sending a beam of pure white light at each of his cares in til each was fully healed Harry's took a little longer because he took the most amount of damage besides himself. Just when he finish he heard the door open and turned to see that it was Dumblebore and his nurse.

"Old friend, I have healed them to the farthest extent of my powers watch over my sister while I'm gone. None should have problems so I will just go and rest my hea..." John never finished as he slipped and hit the floor knock out before he hit it.

"Oh my he must of used up all his life to protect him..." Dumbledore started but stopped short when he heard a voice.

'Now. Now Albus he is not dead just sleeping for his mind could take the pain but his body couldn't'

"Sam is that you" Albus called to her

"Yes albus it is I" Sam said sitting up

"What im I do to he is surely going to die, sam what do I do." he said with sorrow

"No he won't my brother made sure of that let us heal him and then take it from there ok"

"Yes, yes that's fine" and they moved him to be healed only to find no marks so they shrugged it off and went to take care of the others while Sam sat there and awaited for her brother to return


	4. unforgivable techery

Disclaimer: I own none of the Harry Potter characters ect. ect. but i do own the situations I put them in.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( The Night of Unforgivable Trechery)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Harry felt very sore when he woke up, he didn't really 'wake up' he kind of sat there and listened to what was going on and what he heard he didn't like.

"How long has he been like this Molly" This was Remus talking, Harry knew.

"He's been like this for 8 days and his condition hasn't really improved but his cuts and breaks were healed thanks to the man in the next room he to hasn't awoke yet."

"well let me know when either of them wake up"

'ok nows the time to wake up to see if the others are ok.' As Harry thought this he tried to move to get up. As he move he let out an moan of pain that was not a fake he was legitimatly in pain.

"ow ug what happened" Harry moaned

"oh Harry dear lay down and rest you must be so sore after what happened." Molly said with concern evident in her eyes and voice.

"No I have rested long enough, now tell me how long have I been out, who was killed or hurt and how many, and who saved me. Harry asked in a tone that said 'I'm pissed give me the answers I seek' and his eyes oh his eyes showed such a deep emerald it broadered black no correction they were black.

"Well Harry since the attack you've been out almost nine days, the number of our people that have been kill reached only 25 the major part of the Deather Eaters were attacking you the major losses were inflicted on the Deather Eaters they lost almost 300 of thier best men including Draco Malfoy and Lucis Malfoy and one other but we have yet to I.D. him. And the person that saved you, Hermione and the other women is that man over there in the next room, his name Ginny said was John, and the other women is the mans Little sister Sam. I'm starting to get worried she hasn't moved or eaten since John Healed you and went unconscince."

"Thank you Mum now that I have this knowledge can I walk around for a while." Harry asked he was in a state of shock that Hermione had gotten hurt yet again do to him and he needed to make sure everyone was alright.

"You can but you must take it easy you just woke up and you haven't used your body for quite some time plus your bound to be sore." Molly cationed

"yes i'll try and take it easy but um could you um help me up." Harry asked as he tried to stand but failed.

"oh dear let me see your legs...mmmm it seems that theres no damage just lack of use i'll get a wheel chair, you should use it for now just until you legs get stronger ok."

"yea sure Mum could you show me where John is i would like to see my savior." Harry said

"sure dear"

As Molly wheeled Harry to the room John was in he saw so many people laying on cots though out the house and yard. 'Must have been some fight and i couldn't even protect myself let alone Hermione.' Just as he thought this there was a squeal and soon all Harry could see was a head of brown bushy hair, as he was put in to a bone crushing hug. which is not good for some one who just came out of a semi-coma state.

"oh Harry your finally awake. You had me so worried you little phat don't you ever do that again do you hear me Harry James Potter, answer me." She had started to cry and hit Harry at the same time and Harry didn't know if he should fight back or comfort her.

"Yes Hermione but please refrine from hitting me as i just woke up and am still quite sore." Harry said in a tired voice.

"oh i'm sorry Harry it's just that i was so worried and i didn't no what do to do wake you up." Hermione managed between sobs.

"it's ok i'm awake now and thats all that matters." Harry said in that same tired voice though it was clear somewhere in there that he was a bit happier.

"Now if you would escourt us to John's room was it." Harry asked

"yes dear it was John's room." Molly answered

As they continued Harry started to feel that something was going to happen and soon. Soon they reached John's room and knocked there was a muffled 'come in' and they entered. As soon as Harry was wheeled in his mind was invaded and there was a voice in side it.

'Milord It is I John do not be alarmed.' John said

'how did you get though my barriers they were the strongest ones i have.' Harry stammered

'i am no mere wizard and neither are you that is why i have come to help you but the reason i rudely entered your mind was to tell you that i captured the one that betrayed your parents the one they call Peter Pettigrew he is the reason i am in this state of body.' John said this with such pain that Harry could have cried but he stayed strong.

'what did he use to do this to you, your a freaking mountain nothing could have done this to you.' Harry asked with fear of the answer for if it could bring this man down it was not to be trifled with.

'What was it...Something you wizards call a Killing Curse if that was ment to kill it is pethetic but it hurt like a bitch. Hit me right in the chest and i think it left a mark.

'oh my god that should have killed you, what can i do to help you its the least i can do.'

'all you have do to is heal the wound on my chest and i'll be up and about it a day.'

'i'll do my best good bye and it was nice talking to you.'

'Good bye Milord and i hope to see you soon.'

As he finish saying that the connection was broken and Harry seem to finally be awake from his trance. Harry then wheeled himself over to where John's body lay and then turned to Hermione.

"Did you check him for any injuries or marks," Harry asked in a commanding tone

"no he was to heavy to move even with the lavitation spell." Hermione answered confused

"ok I'll give it a shoot then he told me he had taken a Killing Curse to the chest by Peter and that is what is slowing the healing process." As Harry finished saying this Sam stood up and walked over to Harry to kneel in front of him.

"I'm sorry Milord for i did not know you were in the room please forgive me." Sam said with what sounded like fear evident in her voice.

"For one i forgive you for what i don't know and 2 why do you and your brother keep calling me 'Milord'." Harry stated with confusion

"Well to answer your question the reason we talk to you as Milord or in the case of your lover Milady is because she called upon us to protect you and your loved ones, and the fact that you are the soul Heir to the Thone of Thor you and your family are the last saviours of the race of gods. Does this answer your question." She said this as if it were common knewledge.

"Yes to a point then to another raises so many others yet now is not the time to talk of such things." Harry stated looking thoughtful

"I see that you already have began to tap the infinant wisdom of you fore fathers, how may i be of sevice to you MiLord."

"Well one if you and your brother could stop calling me MiLord and call me Harry instead that would be nice and if you could please flip your brother over so i may heal him properly.

"Yes Milo... Harry it is done." Sam said as she caught herself and turned to her brother to flip him, she did it with ease and then gently placed him back down.

"how on earth did you do that." Hermione said gaping at what just happened

"It is hard to be the younger sister of a half vampire/Shadow-walker so i have to be stronger then most women Milady."

"Oh and that remindes me please call me Hermione."

"yes Hermione your command is my bidding as it is so with my brother and Harry."

"So your brother is half a vamp and half a shadow-walker, are you the same and if you could please tell me the difference between the two." Harry asked all the while still working on her brother.

"certainly Harry as for your first question no i am not i am part Shadow-walker and Part what you would call a Werewolf with the exception that because of the fact that he is part vampire i have the ablity to change when i feel or when a full moon is around but i do not need a potion. to answer your second question the difference between a Vampire and a Shadow-Walker is three things 1)we can walk in the sun and not burst into flames 2) we have _no_ need for blood with the exception with my brother the only thing that is his weakness is that he needs blood to live just like a Vampire but has no other weakness. and 3) we have none of the weaknesses of the Vampires put have all thier strength and Night Vision." She finished while looking up at Harry as if asking to stand.

"Yes you may stand and i have finish healing your brother he siad that once i heal him that he would awake in one days time. So till then what do you wish to do." As he said this he looked at Sam.

"Well Harry i was wondering if i have you permission to train thy lady to be a Shadow-Walker and you will receive the same training when my brother awakes." Sam asked somewhat shy

"Yes that would be great only if Hermione is also accepting." Harry finished looking at Hermione

"Yes i accept." Hermione said with out a moments thought

"Be warned Hermione it will be the hardest and most painful training you have ever gone though. Do you still wish to go on with the training." Sam warned Hermione with a very stern look

"yes i will. i'll go get packed."

"very well i must warn you also Harry that yours will be even more painful and harder than Hermione's training, and if you wish i have a charm that will help Hermione though this as i know she does not deal with pain very well and i know how much you don't like to see her in pain so i am offering to transfer the pain from her to you will you do it." Sam asked dead serious.

"Yes what is needed."

"a simple hair from you both will do." Sam stated with awe for this is only the second time in the eons of time that this has been done.

"Here you go i got it off of hermione before she left figuring you would ask this." Harry said with a look of pure devotion that would have melted a cold heart.

"Very well," She said and started to mutter an incantation soon the hairs began to glow and then zipped from her hand to Harry and was absobed by his skin.

"It is done." she said and just as Hermione walked in the door

"ok i'm packed when do we leave." Hermione asked

"we can leave right now if you want or we can wait for my brother to awake then begin training together." Sam offered

"yes i think that would be for the best so we can be there for each other."

"Very well we will wait for John to wake and then begins the hard stuff." Sam said in an mystic voice.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( Somewhere in Europe))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Master we have a Vistitor that would like an audeince with you." Wormtail Studdered(i'm horrible at writing in studder from so forgive me)

"Mmm who is it my loyal servant." The Dark Lord answered with interest

"It is the Weasley boy Master Ron i beleave." Wormtail answered

"Ah yes i was expecting him but not so soon bring him in." the Dark Lord said with surprise but was quick to think of a way to use this to his advanage.

"My lord i am here to rid the planet of the scum called Harry Potter and help in any way i can to spread your influence." Ron said with such hate that it yet again surprised the Dark Lord.

"Yes well i do believe you but first you must prove your worth." Voldemort said

"Anything for you my lord"

"Ok then you must Duel Malfoy Sr. and win. MALFOY GET IN HERE" the dark lord shouted

_pop_ "Yes my lord you called"

"you are to duel young Weasley here to prove his worth do not go easy just don't kill him he may still be useful even if he fails." The Dark Lord order and with a wave of his wand a stage appeared

"yes lord" Malfoy Sr. said

"Get ready to fight and 1 2 3 fight" Voldemort shouted

Malfoy was surprised when he was hit with two Cutting Curses and a Crushing Curse the first Cutting Curse sliced off his wand arm the second one hitting him in the opposite leg(Malfoy was a right handed wizard so he lost his right arm and left leg) and the Crushing Curse hit him in the chest. To say the Lord Voldemort was Happy was an under statement he had just witnessed his best mans defeat two seconds after the duel began most never even made a scratch on him and those who did learned the meaning of pain. Sure he was pissed that Malfoy was now disabled but that could be fixed.

"That was wonderful Ron where did you learn to cast that fast." Voldemort asked with such praise that Ron started to blush

"Well sire i practiced" Ron answered

"very well but you wouldn't know how to fix him up would you he is my best man and i can't afford to lose him." Voldemort said with a tone that said 'if you don't there will be sevre punishments'

"Of course sire what kind of wizard would i be if i couldn't" Ron joked

"One in a lot of pain" came the reply.

"yes sire i'll get right to work on it" and sure enough 15 minutes later Malfoy was patched up good as new just sore as hell.

"how did you do that" Malfoy sneered

"that is for me to know Sire and you to find out." Ron said politly he may have joined the Dark Side but he still didn't have to like Malfoy.

"Very well done Ron now to train you more so you can fore fill your promise to me."

"Yes MiLord"


End file.
